


Much More Fun

by awomanalone



Series: Fantasy and Reality [4]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Dressing Jack, F/M, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awomanalone/pseuds/awomanalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne helps Jack get dressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much More Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzyandlouie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyandlouie/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Just a little drabble that I couldn't get out of my head the other night. Set in this AU universe after So Far Gone but before Jack's choice of date (which will be coming soon)
> 
> For izzyandlouie and desiskipper, because of our shared dream job!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think. I love reading your comments

"I can dress myself, you know," he told her with a smirk, gazing down at the top of the impeccable black bob perched at his feet. The bob shook from side to side, before it turned upwards to reveal the grinning face of an entirely dishonourable Phryne Fisher. Who was currently knelt before him, naked save for a robe, sliding a pair of socks onto his feet. 

"I know that Jack." She fixed him with a pair of sparkling eyes, snaking an arm around his trouser leg to grip one calf. "But my way is much more fun." 

He struggled to hold himself up as her fingers lightly caressed the crease at the back of his knee, his breath catching in his throat. Phryne peered up at him again, her face the picture of innocence. He sent her a playful scowl, at which she laughed heartily. 

"Help me up then, Jack." 

He held out his hand to her, delighting in the feeling of her smooth skin wrapping itself around his. As gently as he could, he pulled her to her feet, being rewarded with an armful of Phryne as she fell against his body. Her robe dislodged, he caught a brief glimpse of her naked breasts before he found them, and her, pressed against his still bare chest. Desire spiked through him. Instinctively, he locked his arms around her waist, pulling her flush with him. 

"Well hello there, Jack Robinson," she teased, grinding her hips playfully against his hardening length. "How nice it is to make your acquaintance." 

He captured her smirking mouth with his, quickly deepening the kiss with a gentle nip to Phryne's lower lip. She groaned into his mouth as their tongues met, hard and fast. He kissed her with abandon, passionately, pouring every ounce of the desire and adoration he felt for her into the movements of mouth, his lips, his tongue, his fingers, gripping at her robe oh so tightly. 

"God, Jack!" she panted, as they finally tore their lips apart due to an overwhelming need for breath. He smiled at the sight of her flushed cheeks, normally so pale and delicate as porcelain, and the slight sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her eyes were dazed as she looked at him. "I could quite easily get lost in your kisses." 

"Likewise," he rasped, pressing his mouth to hers once more. Phryne's hands busied themselves in his hair, twisting and curling into the long locks before beginning a trail down his back. Her fingers were fire against his skin, deliciously seeking out every contour of his bare back. He pulled her even tighter against him as her questing fingers settled at the base of his spine, stroking lightly back and forth. 

"Phryne," he murmured against her mouth. He wasn't entirely sure what it was he was trying to convey- desire, a need to stop her before things went too far...warring with the entirely pressing need he felt at that very moment... 

Phryne's fingers dipped lower and ran along the curve of his backside, stopping his considerations in their tracks. Oh, she knew exactly how to play him. 

He delighted in Phryne's giggle as he began to work them backwards toward the bed, before noticing the clock on the wall. Reluctantly, he removed his lips from hers. 

"Work, Phryne," he half choked out as her lips attached to his neck, her tongue darting out to flick at his pulse point. She pressed her face into his neck, and he shuddered as he felt the tickling breath of her laughter on his skin. 

"Do you really have to go, Jack?" 

"Unfortunately." 

"Well then, we'd better finish getting you dressed. I'm sure you'd cause a stir if you turned up at the station like this, Jack." 

He dropped his arms from Phryne's waist as she walked the few steps that remained towards the bed, retrieving the shirt, waistcoat, tie and jacket they had placed there earlier. Jack followed her, coming to a stop at her side. 

He motioned to take the shirt from her but Phryne shook her head at him. Her movements deliberately slow, she slipped one of his arms into his shirt sleeve, moving around him to pull the thin cotton across his back and his other arm. She returned to his front, and Jack gasped as her hands caressed his chest, toying with the hair that sat low on abdomen. Just as he felt he might combust, she began to do up the buttons, pressing her lips against each part of his chest before she covered it up. As she reached the top button her lips sought out his, winding her arms tightly around his neck as she kissed him fully on the mouth. He hummed into the kiss, feeling a light shiver pass through Phryne as he pulled her against him again. 

It was Phryne who drew away from him this time. She stroked her hands down the front of his shirt, eyes never leaving his. 

"No undershirt, Jack. Tongues will wag." 

"It is highly unlikely that anyone except you would ever be privy to that information, Miss Fisher." 

Phryne chuckled, bringing her hands to a stop atop his shoulders. "And if there were some sort of emergency- how would you explain it then?" 

He let his palms splay against her back, his fingers rubbing small circles through her robe. "I will just tell them that my...valet...neglected to equip me with one today." 

"And if they ask why?” Phryne countered. 

He smirked back at her. “I will simply tell them _she_ neglected to tell me.” 

“So you couldn’t use your great detective mind to work it out then, Inspector?” 

Jack fought the urge not to grab her again as she trailed his tie around his neck. Obediently, he lowered his head, giving her better access to his neck and the collar of his shirt, recalling the way she had done the same thing once upon a time in his office. As if his memories were intertwining with the reality before him, Phryne stepped closer, one leg resting between his. She toyed with the hair at the base of his neck before dipping her fingers into his collar. They stroked at his skin as she pulled the starched fabric into place, before easing the tie underneath and moving her hands to his throat. Her quick fingers deftly knotted the tie, much the way they had done before, but she held fast for a long moment, catching his eyes with her lustful gaze. 

He wasn’t sure how long it took, every movement peppered with gentle caresses, arousing touches and heated looks, but soon he was safely ensconced in his waistcoat and jacket- once more the buttoned up, noble, impeccably honourable detective Inspector he presented to the world at large. Smiling, he grabbed Phryne by the waist, pecking her lightly on the mouth. 

“I’ll see you later,” he told her, releasing his grip on her and turning to go. 

Quick as a flash, he found himself tugged back. By his tie. His mouth twisted in perplexity, eyes widening at her. Phryne merely grinned wickedly, letting the silk of run through her fingers. 

“You’re not getting away that easily, Jack,” she announced, stepping in closer to him. “Two more things before you go.” 

He blinked at her, before gasping as her finger came up to meet his mouth. She trailed the pad of the digit over his lips, and he fought a losing battle not to draw it into his mouth. 

“You’ve got a little lipstick, just here.” The breath he’d been holding left his mouth with a loud exhale as Phryne removed the finger from his lips, bringing her hands to the front of his jacket and stroking down his lapels. “There. Perfect.” 

He chuckled at her, taking her hand and tugging it upwards to press a small kiss into her palm. “Am I fit for public viewing now?” 

“Oh yes, most definitely,” she replied saucily, her tongue darting out over her lips. “But if you’re planning on going, I would advise you to go now, my darling Jack. Because I could just as soon make you very unfit for public viewing.” 

He walked towards the door and made to open it, before stopping and turning back to Phryne. “I won’t be round ‘til late, I’m afraid. I have a few things I need to arrange.” 

She drew her face into such a ridiculously over the top pout that he struggled to contain his laughter. “If you don’t hurry up and tell me what it is you’re planning for this date, you won’t be getting admittance to this bed at all, Jack Robinson.” 

“We both know that wouldn’t be entirely feasible, Phryne,” he told her with a wry grin, before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. As he made for the stairs, he decided one more teasing remark wouldn’t hurt. “All in good time, Miss Fisher!” 


End file.
